


Demonheart

by chrisemrys



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Poem like ficlet, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not push Yuuri Shibuya past his limits, or he will reveal he has the heart of a demon. Poem like ficlet inspired by the song (She has a) Demonheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears!  
> This is just a little ficlet, my first try at just writing what comes when listening to a song. I did listen twice to said song; but I do like what came out!

**_ Demonheart _ **

He is like a storm, rage vibrant.  
He has a demonheart.

Battle rages; but he carries on.  
Against creatures he uses all his powers.  
Blood flows but he cannot afford to care.  
He presses on, unwilling to let his loved ones die.

You triggered his true wrath,  
Shake in front of the _Maoh_.  
Mercy lost; anger is in every fibber of his being.

The storm ends, his fury only starts.  
He has a demonheart, and it is fully awake.

Faster, stronger; more powers.  
He won’t accept anything else than victory.

Fear and awe mix. He does not care.  
He cannot think anymore.  
He won’t stop until he sees threats no more.  
He is a Mazoku, he has a demonheart.

 


End file.
